


sweet like peaches

by usabuns



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cooking with Makoto, Friendship/Love, Gen, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Relationship Advice, Romantic Frustration, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usabuns/pseuds/usabuns
Summary: Usagi has a lot of feelings bottled up inside, and Makoto is more than happy to listen to her vent over a good meal.





	sweet like peaches

"I was surprised when you invited me over so suddenly, Mako." 

Usagi sat at the kitchen table in Makoto's small apartment, her arms pressed against the wooden top and her eyes shifting from the many potted plants to the sky outside the nearby windows. She rocked the stool back and forth as she turned to intently watch Makoto, who was busying herself with the cutting board on the counter. 

Makoto smiled brightly, even though her back was turned. "It's no problem, really. I figured it would be nice to spend lunch with you." A giggle came from her and she swiftly grabbed a knife from the drawer, poising it over a peeled peach that she had picked up fresh at the market just this morning. 

"Aww, that's sweet, Mako," came Usagi's reply, a rose pink blush warming up her cheeks lightly. "I always look forward to eating what you make for me. Everything is always so delicious!" 

"Ah, you're being too kind, Usagi— I could still do with honing my skills as a chef." The oven promptly beeped, and Makoto jumped, after which she set her knife down and turned around, walking toward it. "Oh! I almost forgot..." Makoto bent down, flicking the light switch on and looking through the glass. 

The tray of granola crumbs was beginning to become a golden brown, so she nodded to herself. "I think it's just about done." She clicked the off button and opened the oven fully, then grabbed her mitts from above the stove and slipped them onto her hands. 

It was then that Usagi became aware of the sweet, tart scent wafting through the air. She sniffed it in deeply, licking her lips. "Ahh, it smells so good..." It was rich, and overflowing with flavor. 

"I glazed them in honey and vanilla," Makoto chimed in, slamming the door shut and setting the tray on the countertop. She fidgeted with her yellow apron until she turned her attention back to the stove. "I'm gonna put them in a syrup reduction, too, once I finish up the cream and egg mixture... Strange that it hasn't started boiling yet." She began to stir the contents of the pot, humming a quiet tune. 

Two tall parfait glasses were already standing proudly on the table, one on either side; a layer of thick, white yogurt was plopped inside of them already, and all that was left to do was sprinkle in the prepared toppings. Chopped up dark chocolate and thinly cubed peaches were put in separate bowls next to the glasses, along with spoons on cloth napkins. 

"Are you close to being done with everything?" Usagi whined, interlacing her fingers and leaning her chin on top of them. "I'm really hungry..." 

"Soon," Makoto assured, waggling her finger as she lowered the flame and moved back to her cutting board. She picked up where she'd left off, slicing through the remaining half of the peach and tossing the pit into the trash. Next, she grabbed another peach and repeated the process. 

Four thick-cut pieces of sourdough bread were pushed into the toaster by Makoto's slim fingertips, and she set a small plate near it for later. After that, several leaves of arugula and basil were finely chopped under her sharp knife, then put to the side. 

Makoto took this rare moment of break to grab the cooled-down granola and dust it over the glasses, filling up an entire layer in each. When she did this, she couldn't help but eye Usagi, who had her eyes closed and lips pulled into a slight grimace. "—Usagi, weren't you telling us yesterday that you were going out with Mamoru this afternoon?" 

Her eyes abruptly opened, but she didn't move. Makoto kept her gaze firmly locked on her task at hand. "I-I... I stopped by, but he said he wasn't feeling too well. I told him to rest and..." Makoto nodded curtly, a wince on her face. It was as if she was telling Usagi to stop, letting her know that she understood, but instead Usagi kept going, "I just don't know. Do you think I'm being too clingy with Mamo-chan these days? Do you think he complains about me?" 

A motherly grin crept its way onto Makoto's face. "I don't think anyone has it in their heart to complain about a sweet girl like you, Usagi." Her hand reached out and ruffled Usagi's blonde hair while her face flushed. 

"You think so?" 

"I know so. Mamoru wouldn't lie. He probably truly isn't feeling like normal. Give him some time." Makoto discarded the tray in the sink as she made her way back, passing the stove for inspection and then opening the fridge door. "Oh, Usagi— Do you mind fetching a pan for me? Should be in the cabinet under the sink..." 

"Mmm," Usagi said, standing up and doing as she was told. When Makoto set the pan on the stove and ripped open a plastic package, Usagi watched her actions curiously. "What else are you making, Mako?" She stood on her tip-toes and looked over the side of Makoto's shoulder, brushing her hand over her forearm. 

"This is for the sandwiches," she explained, peeling a few strips of bacon from where they clung together. They were only slightly thawed, and she held one up for Usagi to see. "I'm trying a new recipe, but I just know you'll love it." A smile pulled up Makoto's lips, and she flicked a spoonful of butter onto the frying pan before setting the bacon on it and then turning up the heat. 

Usagi went to the table, her lower back leaning against it, and enjoyed, for a moment, the cool breeze drafting in through the windows. So far, this summer had been one of the hottest, but with cold thunderstorms occasionally creeping in on some weekdays. This weekend's forecast called for only sun — which was why Usagi had been eager to make plans. 

The humidity outside also meant that Makoto's houseplants were flourishing; their green vividness always amazed Usagi, and she found herself observing them now, as Makoto moved the sizzling bacon around with a wood spatula. Usagi fanned herself, and shifted her icy blue eyes around the room, until the toaster came into view. 

"—Oh, Makoto! The bread popped up already." She started taking a few steps to the counter opposite the table, and carefully took the bread out, placing them onto the plate. "Oooh, they're still warm... Here." 

"Thanks, Usagi," Makoto said, wiping her hands on her apron before grabbing the toast-laden platter. "I'm sorry for taking so long— I wanna make this meal really special, just for you!" 

Usagi laughed under her breath, popping a small piece of leftover chocolate into her mouth as soon as Makoto turned her back again. "S'okay, Mako, I really appreciate it." 

"Good to hear," Makoto beamed, thrusting the frying pan to make the bacon flip. She adjusted her bangs slightly and reached up to open the higher cabinets above the stove. Two large shakers of salt and pepper were pulled out by their tops and set down on the countertop next to the cutting board. 

Her hands moved quickly, slicing each piece of sourdough into halves, and then powdering salt, pepper, arugula, and basil onto each of the halves. She drizzled the bread in olive oil, careful not to add too much and overpower the other flavors. 

By now, Usagi had sat herself back down, but she was drinking a lukewarm cup of tea that she hadn't finished earlier; she appeared to be more tranquil now, with steady breaths and a placid glance. 

Makoto tilted her head to look at her, and was pleased to see that she was enjoying herself. She looked rather cozy in her thigh-high galaxy-printed socks and pink short-shorts. Sunglasses laid on her head, with the lenses red and heart-shaped, while a lavender crop top with an outlined neon yellow star hung loosely over her upper body. Usagi looked cute, and suddenly Makoto felt a bit bad about only wearing a simple green t-shirt and black leggings. 

She shook her head, though, and reminded herself that it wasn't like Usagi to care about that sort of thing. Makoto twirled back around. "—You can start putting the toppings in your glass if you want, Usagi," she offered, adding the bacon and peaches to the sandwiches. "I can put the egg and cream mix on the top layer instead of the middle." 

And so Usagi went about her task enthusiastically, while Makoto stayed preparing the rest of the food. Only a few steps remained, and right about then the resulting dish consisted of four little sandwiches all stacked up on a porcelain plate, each with two strips of bacon, three slices of peach, and a handful of arugula leaves. Makoto squeezed some lemon and lime juice over the tops of the bread for an extra kick before collecting the items and bringing them over to Usagi. 

"I'll finish up the parfaits now." She dripped the gooey mixture onto Usagi's first, and then the rest in her own. Makoto noted, also, that Usagi had put mostly chocolate into her glass. 

Usagi was staring at the meal in front of her with a kind of childish glee; her eyes were sparkling and her mouth was almost watering at the sight of it alone. "Oh, Mako, you really outdid yourself this time..." Her hand was already reaching for one of the sandwiches, grasping it gently betwixt her fingers and putting it down on her own plate after taking a single, large bite. "So delicious..." Usagi said between chewing, a pleased look on her face. 

Makoto was grinning broadly as she sprinkled the remaining toppings into her parfait. "Hehehe, thanks, Usagi. It's peach season, so I decided to use them as the main ingredient. They're so sweet and sticky, and you can use them in plenty of different dishes." 

Usagi's hand went for the spoon next, and she brought up a glob of the parfait to her mouth as it opened wide. "Ah, so yummy..." Makoto pursed her lips, testing hers as well, and laughed regally at all the compliments she was receiving. It wasn't anything unusual, because Usagi often told her just how good a cook she was; Makoto was happy to have such a willing and excitable participant for trying her latest creations, too, so it was a win-win. 

"Mako, did you know— I ran into Haruka and Michiru this morning!" Usagi said once she'd swallowed. There was a weird, dazzling expression on her face that Makoto couldn't quite place. 

"Ah, really?" She bit into her sandwich, finally, finding herself pleasantly satisfied by the flavors. Though, she supposed she could've added more peaches. "What were they doing out so early?" 

Now Usagi looked wistful, as if recalling the encounter already had a nostalgic feel to it. "They were at that café I always go to. I think they were on a date..." She tapped her chin in consideration, her eyebrows creasing for a bit before she continued, "Anyways, I got tea and macaroons while I was there, and we talked for a bit." Her voice seemed to trail off. 

Makoto wiped her face after finishing her first sandwich half. "Sounds like you were interrupting their private time, huh?" She sounded sly and cold as she said it, quirking a brow and waggling a finger. 

She slurped down the rest of her parfait before speaking, "Yeah, but I guess I didn't realize it at the time." Usagi laughed through her words, pushing her plate aside. "I joked that they looked like bride and groom, 'cause Michiru was wearing this pretty white sundress, and Haruka had on a black leather jacket. She got pretty angry at me, hehe..." 

"You're lucky you got to go out this morning, I was cooped up in here doing chores for the past few hours." She shook her head, and then stood up to collect Usagi's plate and glass. 

Usagi was silent for a few, long moments, during which she exhaled deeply a couple times. Makoto stood at the sink, washing everything clean, but with a furrowed brow. She'd look back at Usagi, only to see her propped up on her elbows, leaning over the tabletop. 

"—Yes, they were on a date, and I remembered how Mamoru and I used to go on dates all the time, and I just— I hate how we haven't been going out, I hate that it makes me so sad. M-Makoto, I-I—" 

Makoto stopped cleaning, stopped everything and set the sponge she was using down. She stepped over to Usagi, bent down, and wrapped her arms around her from behind. Instantly, Usagi relaxed; Makoto pressed her face atop her shoulder and squeezed her tightly. 

Huffed gasps came from Usagi, and tears streamed down her cheeks. Her palms were cupping her face, shielding it, and her breathing was fast and rough. "Shhh, Usagi," Makoto whispered, releasing her grip and then spinning the chair around so they were facing each other. She pulled her into another embrace, and comfort coursed through Usagi at contact. "It'll be okay, Usagi. Just talk to Mamoru, I'm sure if you do he'll tell you his reasons why." 

Her crying was beginning to die down now, devolving into only harsh breathing. Usagi slung her own arms around Makoto's waist softly, and said in a quiet voice, "M-Makoto, I... Thank you for being here..." She bit her lip. "I-I will. I'll do it." 

"I'm so sure he doesn't mean to hurt you like this. He probably doesn't even know he's doing it." Makoto pulled away, stroking the side of Usagi's face with her fingers and giving a comforting smile. She calmed, closing her eyes finally and clasping Makoto's shoulder. 

"—But you know, if he ever does hurt you..." Makoto blinked one eye open and raised her brow, her lips curved in a laughable expression. Her eyes shot wide, and in a pseudo-heroic voice (which was greatly exaggerated for comedic effect), she clutched her chest and announced, "Yes, if Mamoru ever makes you cry again, I'll make sure to give him a good beat down!" 

That seemed to cheer her up quite a bit, because Usagi giggled, wiping at her eyes, crumbs still sticking to the corners of her lips and a little cream whipped upon the tip of her nose. It was the kind of laughter that made her snort in between breathing. She offered a small smile, and said in a soft voice, "Do you swear by that, Makoto, Sailor Jupiter, soldier of protection?" 

Makoto held up her hand and extended her little finger. "I do, my princess. Pinkie promise." 

Sticking her tongue out teasingly, Usagi swung her own hand out and locked their pinkies. "You're too sweet, Mako; sweet like peaches."

**Author's Note:**

> i used to read sailor moon fanfics when i was really little. recently, i started actually reading through the manga and well... this happened along the way. i suppose this could be placed any time after the infinity or dream arcs? 
> 
> tumblr [@usabuns](http://usabuns.tumblr.com) *:･ﾟ✧


End file.
